Nitrosamines are well-known chemical carcinogens, some of which have been implicated in the etiology of human cancer. The objective of this research is to determine whether nitrosation of primary amines might contribute to the exposure of man to these compounds, particularly via in vivo nitrosation in the gastrointestinal tract. We will conduct experiments to determine whether nitrosation of alkyl and aryl primary amines can lead to alkylation of cellular nucleophiles, cause mutation in bacteria, or condense with other N-compounds to yield novel N-nitroso compounds.